The Butterfly Shield (SVTFOE)
by Sweetiecat123
Summary: Mina Loveberry has just announced her plan to attack Mewni. It is up the Star, Moon, and Eclipsa to save their kingdom. What will happen?


TomStar is my favorite ship, but I like Starco. This story diverges after Mama Star but the only thing that changed was that they all appeared at the monster castle and Mina built a cannon rather along as her suit of armor. This was supposed to be apart of The Search for the Magic High Commission, but I did not know how to build up to this, so now it is a one-shot. Hope you like it. As always, my grammar is awful.

— Edit- I added a few scenes to make it more smooth and overall better, hope you still read it.

Star, Eclipsa, Tom, Marco, and the Magic High Commission stand over a table viewing a map of Mewni castle. They had returned to help the Butterfly family defeat Mina. They knew that they'd be punished for helping Mina, as they helped create the cannon, but they didn't know what her true intentions were. The Magic High Commission only wanted things to go back to the way Mewni used to be. Eclipsa and they still had their differences but they still had one goal and it was to protect their kingdom. Mina and the Magic High Commission had created a Solarian cannon that not only would wipe out the monster population but Mewmen too. Mina wants to cleanse the Mewni of all the taints her world. Nothing was going to stop her. Tom was wearing the outfit he wore when they fought Meteora.

"There is no way I'm going to let you do this," Marco said pulling Star aside. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"There's no other way," Star said pointing to the map and where the cannon stood. "Plus, you need to get back to Mariposa. It would be kind of hard to do that if tou were dead." Star tried to say with a chuckle.

Mina would be holding the cannon in her suit of armor. Mina was their enemy. She hates monsters and has gone crazy. Even the Magic High Commission saw that. She announced her plans to the Butterfly family because she wanted them to think they had a chance to flee and run away from her blast, but she knew that they were too stubborn to run away. Tom and Star broke up and were still uncomfortable As she was thrust back into her princess duties. Star had just finished with her princess duties and she was ready to kick back and relax. She deserved it. But when she contact her mom with her mirror compact, she knew something was wrong. Upon arriving at the castle, Eclipsa told Star about Mina.

"I have to agree with Marco. This spell will kill you, especially if it is just the two of you." Marco trying to get Star to look him the eyes. She refused to and continued to examine the plans.

"The spell needs all three of them, but we don't have that, so this is going to do," Hekapoo said.

"I wish Mom was here. She could strengthen the spell." Star rubs her arm, avoiding everyone's eye contact. She knew that her mom couldn't be with her. Moon had to protect the people that went to her for help. She could not abandon them to help Eclipsa.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could use my one spell."

"I am sure, and you are not using that dark spell."

"Even with three of us, the spell won't work." Moon walks through the door wearing her armor. The entire room falls quiet at the sight of their former queen.

"Moon!" Hekapoo and Eclipsa said.

"Mom!" Star said rushing up and leaping into her arms, she buried her face into her mom's chest. Moon rubs her back, calming Star's sobs. She holds her mom tightly. She had told her mom that if she wanted to protect her that she'd have to join the fight, but now thinking about that, she couldn't believe that she put her mother into more danger. "I've missed you to Star. I plan to be fully here for you now." She said rubbing Star's hair.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we've got a kingdom to save," Rombuios said pointing to a window.

"Star, I want you, Marco and Tom to round up everyone outside the walls of Monster castle and get them inside." She said pointing to the map. "They could use your portals to speed up the process."

"What? No, I'm doing the spell with you." Star said waving her hands. Even though Star learned how to dip down during her time on Earth, she was never given a chance to enhance and strengthen that power. Star did not have Glocerquic to teach her, she had to learn herself. Using the spell without proper training could result in the caster losing their magic forever or their life.

"Star, I need you to trust me and do as I say. You are not ready for this. I love you too much to lose you." Moon said putting her and on Star's shoulder. Star crosses her arms and mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" Moon said.

"nothing."

"Now is not the time to throw a tantrum!"

"No, after all that I have been through, you should know that I'm not about to back down. I do not run away." Moon looks at her daughter, heartbroken that her daughter had to withstand so much on her own. She had grown up, into someone that Moon could not describe. "I need you to trust me. We both know that this spell needs as many Butterfly family members to cast this spell. I am strong enough and you know it." She said with confident eyes. Star couldn't sit back and do nothing, that wasn't her. Moon couldn't afford to lose her daughter when she could have stopped it. she had to protect her, even if it meant breaking their relationship that was still being held by strings.

"Star, I am your mother. You do not talk back to me." Moon attempted to say in her demanding voice. Each word that came out of her mouth got caught in her throat, Moon knew it had to be said. To her surprise, Star backed up, defeated and hurt. Star nods and leaves the room.

"You know that isn't going to stop her," Hekapoo said walking up to Moon.

"I know…" sighed Moon as she approaches the table again.

Star walks through the empty halls of Monster Castle. She repeats the spell in her head, making sure that she got it right. "I call upon my magic core, to protect all within the shield, for if a day were to come, I shall sacrifice it all, to save the ones I love." Star glances outside a window to see the destruction that she had created. To see the castle she grew up in, still destroyed from Metaroa. Star had always known that she was supposed to take over as Queen one day, but when she gave her wand up and the title, everything changed. She wanted to create a better Mewni, to make a change for the better. Throughout her journey, she had destroyed the relationships that she held so close. Due to her actions, Star lost Tom. He was right about them going into different directions. He had done so much for her, and yet she did nothing for him. Even if some of his choices were questionable, he tried to redeem himself. She had not treated him right and she understood why he had to end their relationship, she just wished she had made different choices. For Marco, he had dropped everything and everything to help Star, and now Mina. She could not take him away from them anymore, especially now that he had his little sister, Mariposa. Star could not be a normal teenager. She could not go back to earth and go to school. Her job would never be over, title or no title.

Star took on a demanding and professional voice as she leads the remains villagers into her portal to Mewni Castle.

"Everyone through the portal, there will be people there to help you." Star would have preferred to everyone out of the dimesion, but there was no way because Hekapoo couldn't reopen the traveling between dimensions. The best she could do was the get them inside the walls of the Monster Castle before they activated the spell. Star could feel a sense of worry and anxiety for each citizen that passed her. She couldn't blame them, they had no idea why there were being moved. Eclipsa didn't want them to know about the upcoming attack. She didn't want to create pandemonium. Even though some Mewman didn't believe in Star's ideas, for monsters and Mewman to iive in unison, they knew she meant she acted upon her heart and believed that she truly wanted to make their lives better. She could be trusted, she had proved herself worthy of their trust. Butt frog guides his children through the portal before reporting back to Star.

"The last village has been evacuated. It is only us that are outside the walls. Let's get back to the castle." He said saluting her. Marco walks up and hands a child to their mother. Star looks down at her watch seeing that there were only a few minutes until the cannon launch. It would have taken longer if Star hadn't opened a portal. Tom, Marco, Buttfrog, and Star all enter through her portal. The monster castle was filled to the brim with scared monsters and Mewman, each one of them fearing for their lives. She looks up to see both Eclipsa and Moon fly out a window above her, they were ready to defend their people with their lives. Star started to push past monsters and merman until she reached the front door. She leaves the Monster castle, followed by Marco and Tom. Moon looks at Eclipsa and transforms into her Mewbutery form. She wasn't going to let them do this alone. They needed the spell to be as strong as it can be. Star starts to transform into her Mewberty form, but Tom and Marco grab her hands, stopping her from transforming. Marco walks up and gives Star a warm hug. He loved her, but he knew that she was meant to be with Tom. He was there to be her best friend, nothing more. But Marco was ok with that, he only wanted Star happy. He backs up and lets Tom take both of her hands.

"Star, this can't wait." She looks at him, trying to avoid his eye contact. She hadn't gotten over him, she hasn't had a chance, neither had he. She feels her heart pound in her chest. The three-eyed demon gently touches her cheek and gently moves her head so he could look her in the eyes. She had seen Tom's emotions, they controlled how he acted. They were powerful, especially his rage, but she never has seen this kind of emotion in his eyes. She saw fear. Fear ran through everyone's veins, but in Tom it wasn't fear for his own safety or life. It was fear for her.

"I still love you Star, I thought that because we are on different paths, that we couldn't be together, but I can't imagine a life without you." She looks at him, struggling to keep her tears in, she couldn't break. There was too much at stake. Star loved Tom with all her heart, but because she was too focused on Marco and her princess duties, she neglected him. He wanted her and put up with her, she knew that and she was willing to make it up to him.

"Everything that has happened to us is telling me to stay away from you. That you bring too much pain and suffering, but my heart says otherwise. What is your heart telling you?" He asked still holding her face. She continues to look him in the eye, and her heart continued to pound.

"Star?" He said in a calm voice. She couldn't speak, the phrase just repeated her head and his words stung his ears. Star did not know the future, she did not know if she was going to survive the spell, but she did know one thing, she needed him. She pulls him into a kiss. The warmth of Tom calms Star's heart. Then she lets go and flies up to meet her mom and Eclipsa. Tom didn't stop her, because he knew that he couldn't. She was too stubborn.

Star drifts up to the sky just as she sees the red flame cannon ray tear down the trees that surrounded Mewni. Mina had one goal, and so did the cannon, destroy everything and anything. Moon and Eclipsa speak the incantation and a large blue and purple half dome appears in front of them. The two of them embrace for impact. The half-dome protects the front side of Mewni's Monster Castle. Anything that would hit the shield head on would bounce back. On her way up, Star says the spell, "I call upon my magic core,"

"Star?" Eclipse said looking down at Star flying up in her Mew-butery form.

"to protect all within the shield," She continues with her incantation.

"Star! Get out of here!" Moon yelled as the laser was in their clear sight, along with Mina's armor, stomping on houses.

" for if a day were to come, I shall sacrifice it all,"

"Get ready Butterflies, this will be your end." Mina's voice exploded from inside the armor. But before Moon could do anything, Star had finished with her incantation.

"to save the ones I love." Star abruptly felt the spell pull at her magic core and a burst of pink magic exited her body. Suddenly, the pink magic that projected itself into Moon's and Eclipsa's half-dome shield. The shield shifts from blue and purple, to pure white with a pink, blue and purple colored butterfly symbol embeds itself in the middle of the shield. This was the true strength of Butterfly Shield. A spell, created by the very first Queen of Mewni. So powerful that it could shield anything because its strength comes from the hearts of those who wanted to protect the ones who meant the most. For Star, it was Tom, Marco, her dad, her mom, Eclipsa and everyone inside the Monster Castle. She could not lose. The butterfly gives a glitter shine against the sun. The spell was never used.

Until now.

Star joins Moon and Eclipsa between the two of them, she smiles at both of them. Star watches as the red flame continues to hit the dome. It quickly reflects off and bounces to different areas around the Monster Castle. The cannon was in the center of Mina's armor and all she had to do was walk forward. The ray is broken into multiple tiny rays and deflecting off the shield. The tiny rays bounce off the shield and into the abandoned villages. Star was glad that they had gotten everyone safe before Mina approached. Below Star, she hears screams and yells from the castle. Star looks down to see both Tom and Marco looking up at her. The suit of armor slowly approaches the protective barrier. Tom summons a fireball in his hand, ready to fire at Mina. Star flies between them as she continued to hold up the shield. The three Butterfly members continued to release their magic into the shield as the ray continues to pound against it.

Tom watched as the rays bounce off the shield and hit other things. His legs and body felt weak. His heart pounded fear. Glogber holds Marco up, due to the fact that his legs could no longer hold him up. They thought that the Butterfly family had it, but then he saw Eclipsa fall back and then collapse from the sky. She drops her wand and Globger rushes up and grows to his huge size to catch her. The armor was slow, but it was supposed to be, Mina wanted everyone to see the cannon and all its glory. She wanted them to fear. Eclipsa pants from exhaustion and tries to get out of Glogber's arms, but he holds her tight.

"My darling, you need to rest." His strength wins over Eclipsa's tired body. The shield shrinks and loses its a shade of purple. The red flame cannon ray intensives as it makes a crack in the shield. Star and Moon are forced to move back due to the weakened shield. Star felt a pull on her heart and strength. She knew she didn't perform the spell correctly but she still had to continue to hold the shield. She looks over at Moon just to see her mom fall unconscious. River rushes up and catches her limp body.

"You did well." He said hugging her tightly. The blue fades from the shield and it was all Star. The shield shrinks and loses its width, only having the butterfly remaining. Star angles the shield so that it still deflected the ray. She holds up the butterfly-shaped shield as she starts to lose consciousness. If Star felt all the pain in the world, it would be that moment. Tom watches as Star shrinks the shield even more, now the rays destroying the walls of Monster Castle and coming close to winning. He knew what she was going to do and this would certainly kill her. The armor was only feet away. Star had to do something. With her right hand, she continues to hold up the shield. With her left hand, she started to perform another spell. A spell that she was promised never to use. She looks down at Tom and lets a tear fall from her face. Tom holds his hand out and lets it land on his hand. At that moment, he knew that he was going to lose Star.

Star faces directly at the broken ray and whispers. "I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea. From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken. To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal. To summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured". Star remembered her mom telling her about the spell. She remembered reading this spell. She knew that this was the only way to save Mewni. Just like her mother and Eclipsa, dark purple veins appear on her arms and the spell flies out of Star and directly against the red flame ray. the spell directly hits Mina's chest. As if everything happened in slow motion, Tom watched as he sees the explosion happened in front of him. The butterfly shield dissipates and Star de-transformed. He looked up to see as Star plummets back to Mewni. With a quick leap, Tom flings himself into the air and catches Star. He looks at her as they land abruptly on the ground. He lands on the ground and shakes her unconscious body. Tom's heart sinks when he touches her ice-cold skin. In front was where the armor used to stand, but was no more than just ash. Star had won.

"Come on Star, wake up," he said, tears pouring from his face and washing away his makeup. Leaning against Glogber, Eclipsa looks at Star. Marco only stands in place, staring at his best friend.

"Star, please wake up," he said whispering into her ear. Marco rushes to Eclipsa and cries in her arms. She too let tears fall from her face. She looks at him an pushes him down next to Star. Marco takes her hand, wrapping his fingers with hers. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at both of them.

"I'm sorry." She said in a weak voice. He rocks her back and forth. Marco continues to hold her hand tight, his entire body shaking, as he stares at Star. Tom felt so much pain. He couldn't bear it. He just got her back, he couldn't lose Star. She was his everything. She was his Star.

"No, no... save your breath," he said between his weeps. He leans down and kisses her dry lips. Her breath weak and he could feel her consciousness pull away from him. Tom looks up to see the citizens on Mewni surrounding him. Mothers cradle their children, Monsters hugging Mewman. Star had accomplished her goal, she had saved them and united her people as one. She did this out of the goodness of her heart.

"I love you, Starship," Tom said to Star. She lets the darkness take over and she closes her eyes.


End file.
